Sleep
by JasZ1991
Summary: She's heard that the baby girl has been having trouble sleeping. It's actually causing everyone in the house to go crazy.


_**This long One-shot was inspired by Poets of The Fall's song 'Sleep'. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah looks down at her niece; a smile graces her lips as she looks down at the baby girl. The baby weighing only five pounds and two ounces; she was tiny and beautiful. Just by looking at her, she knew the baby will be a little heartbreaker. The little crib swallows her tiny little body as she looks up. Rebekah has made it a habit to stop by every day and night. She wanted her little princess to go to her whenever her parents didn't give her anything she wanted. Auntie Bex will give her all her little heart desires.

She's heard that the baby girl has been having trouble sleeping. It's actually causing everyone in the house to go crazy. They have assumed it had to be that Baby Aurora Penelope Mikaelson was born with a heart Mummer. Kol and Davina have lost sleep trying to comfort the baby. Driving in their car until she falls asleep to no avail. As for baby Aurora's big brothers; they have been cranky and snarky. It's why she's taken the baby home with her. With the consent of her sister-in-law of course.

Marcel lies on the bed as she walks in with baby Aurora in her arms. Marcel smiles and reaches out for the baby. Rebekah reluctantly hands the baby over. Cooing the baby stares up at them with those big baby blues. As they lay the baby beside them, they watch as she drifts to dream land.

Rebekah has wondered long ago what it would have been like for her to have a baby between Marcel and herself. Now she knows. It's a warm feeling as they watch her. They can see so many features of Davina and Kol (who is still in Kaleb's body.) This little girl will be restless and be wild just like Rebekah and Davina are. Ready to take on the world by storm like the rest of the Mikaelson clan.

Time passes by as the couple drift in and out of the room as they would often have something to do or answer a phone call from Kol. Who is still being a prat about his little sunshine needs to hear his voice. In the background Davina can be heard. Telling him off about Alec or Isaac doing something to the other; or to be quiet.

If Kol is this overprotective and needy over his daughter, can you image him when she turns sixteen and starts to date… It will be hilarious. Marcel would most likely join Kol in the killing of the poor boy. Not to mention Klaus who has dubbed himself little Poppy's favorite uncle. Elijah just shakes his head and goes back to cooing over his nieces who have him wrapped around their little fingers.

Just as Marcel and Rebekah are about to go to sleep; they decided to place her in a bassinet they bought long ago for Alec. As they slip into bed; Aurora starts to cry her little heart out. It breaks Rebekah's heart to hear her little dawn crying so desperately. Now she knows why Davina and Kol would somehow end up driving all night long. Trying to sooth the baby girl's troubles.

Marcel quickly picks the baby up and rocks her softly. That only seems to make it worse; the cries get louder. It's when the phone rings again. This time it's from Davina. Rebekah quickly speeds out of the room and answers.

"Davina," Rebekah greets.

"She's awake isn't she." Davina tiredly replies over the phone.

"Sleep Davina, you won't be any good to Poppy if you feed her something bad or the boys. Maybe you can hog tie Kol up."

"Watch yourself baby sister." Kol's voice calls out. "Let me talk to my sunshine!"

Marcel walks out of the room to where Rebekah stands. The baby cries only cause Rebekah to cringe. They weren't lying when they stated that she had the lungs of a bloody blow horn. Rebekah places the call on speaker phone.

"Poppy, my little sunshine, what is your strumpet of an aunt doing to you?" Kol tries to reach out to his daughter.

Kol's voice seems to reach Aurora's little ears. Marcel notices that the baby girl's tears ceased and her cries somewhat softened. Rebekah frowns at her phone and literally wants to hang up on her brother. She's defiantly a daddy's girl that's for sure.

"Poppy," Alec's little voice calls out over the phone. "no more crying."

"Poppy, stop crwing…plews." Isaac pleas softly.

Rebekah wonders if her brothers ever done the same to her. Tears weld in her eyes as she watches the baby stop crying and looking around for her family. Her older brothers wanting to comfort her. Her father's voice giving her ease.

"Do you want us to pick her up?" Davina questions as Aurora's eyes desperately search for her mother.

"It's too late for you guys to be out with the boys. She seems to have settled down. Sleep you guys, we'll drop her off later tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Davina tries once again.

"Yes, Dee. Go to bed and take that horrible husband of yours too. The boys need to sleep properly. They are growing." Marcel chuckles softly while looking down at his granddaughter? Or is it Niece?

"Call me if it gets to be too much." Davina sighs. "Kol stop Jumping on the bed! Alec, Isaac stop encouraging your father!"

"We can handle Poppy. Kol on the other hand." Rebekah giggles when she hears a thumps and Kol grumbling in pain.

"Thank you guys for watching Lola."

"We would do anything for this little bundle. Now go to bed."

After hanging up, it only causes the infant to burst into tears once again. Between Marcel and Rebekah they try to calm the princess that holds their heart. She only wails in heartache. Rebekah is just about to run out the door and head over to Kol and Davina's house. Hand the baby over and call it a night.

"Why does it sound that you're inflicting pain to my little niece?" Klaus waltzes into Marcel and Rebekah's home. They don't even question why he's over at their house at midnight.

"She's been like this since we hung up the phone with Davina and Kol." Marcel tries to rock the little girl in his arms.

"Give her here." Klaus reaches for his niece whom he denies to everyone but to the baby that he adores her as if she were his own. He missed Hope's infant days and through Aurora he's living what he missed with his daughter.

"No, you have your own baby." Rebekah hisses as she shoves her older brother's hand away.

"Which you raised for several months." Klaus pointed out.

Aurora only cries her little lungs out, until Klaus takes her out of Marcel's arms. The baby stiffens and looks up at Klaus through teary eyes. Klaus gives her a soft smile and lays her over his heart that softly beats against his chest. Aurora's cries soften once again.

"What the bloody hell!" Rebekah cries as she glares at Klaus.

"She seeks comfort of a beating heart. I've seen Kol and Davina place her against their chest and rub her back when she gets restless."

"We tried that!"

"Beating heart, Poppy laid under her mother's heart for months… it's the sound she finds comfort."

Aurora slowly falls to sleep in Klaus' arms. Marcel and Rebekah blink in angst…. How the hell did they fail to notice the little kinks that the baby has… they spend as much time with her as Kol and Davina. Maybe not at night when all the madness goes on. Klaus places the Baby in her bassinet placing a kiss on her forehead and walks away without a word.

It's not even an hour later that she starts to cry again. Rebekah really wants to cry. How does Davina do it? With three boys running around her house and a newborn? Plus dealing with the rest of the Mikaelson family? Her sister-in-law deserves a vacation.

"Sleep, love, you are safe in your dreams." Rebekah kisses the top of the infant's dark curls. As she begs her to stop crying; after placing her on the bed. Rebekah kneels beside the bed, looking at the baby.

Rebekah can hear the panic beating of the baby's heart racing in her tiny body. Looking into her niece's eyes, she can see the pain in them. Marcel places a hand on Rebekah's shoulder as he looks down at the two. They try feeding her, and changing her… hell they even give her a bath, nothing.

"Poppy, sleep sweetie…" Rebekah wants to cry with the baby girl who looks up at her aunt… It's when they hear a small click from the front door. that they are take their attention from the infant. Marcel quickly leaves the room only to reappear taking the baby with him. Rebekah follows to find Kol, who is carrying one of his spawns and Davina at their side holding a lilac blanket and eyet-lace pillow. Freya and their father who is carrying Kol's other boy.

"Not so easy is it." Kol mumbles as he sets Alec, the five year old, and Mikael sets Isaac, the three year old, down on the love seat. Both boys look up at their aunt and uncle with sleepy eyes. Alec pulls his brother close and the two curl together, drifting to sleep. Freya places a blanket she was using to covering Isaac over the two.

"I've been thinking. What if Poppy can't sleep because she wants her entire family together." Mikael states as he takes his granddaughter into his arms. Her cries soften as she looks into his blue eyes. "Hello, Poppy."

Rebekah looks at her father… the man she has gotten use to over the years… this was the man that wasn't present during her childhood… but she's grateful that he is for her nieces and nephews. Klaus and Hope walk in sporting matching pajamas… Elijah in his suit which earns him a snarky retort from Kol. Josh and Aiden appearing with sleeping bags.

"Do you really think that's what keeps her up?" Josh mumbles with a yawn.

"You better hope so… You did not wake me from my slumber for a slumber party." Klaus growls…until he spots his nephews curled together on the love seat, blanket nearly falling off… Hope being the dutiful older cousin tucks Isaac and presses a kiss on his forehead. She repeats the gesture to Alec…

"Daddy, I want to sleep with baby Poppy." Hope tugs on her father's pant leg.

"Poppy sleeps with us." Alec's voice startles the family whom they assumed was sleeping. Davina smiles at her eldest son. Kol just snorts has he extends his index finger and places enough pressure (without hurting him of course) to make his son fall back onto the sofa.

"So are we just going to lay on the floor or are you going to get the mattresses from the guest rooms?" Kol questions as he takes his infant daughter from his father. Davina coos at her daughter who stopped crying once everyone was in the Gerard household.

Elijah, Mikael and Marcel rush to get the mattress as Josh, Rebekah and Freya get blankets and pillows. Davina watches over the children who seem too curled into each other…. Like a cute little dog pile. Kol rocks his daughter. Its a few minutes when they all settle in. Kol and Davina lay beside one another. The boys beside them with Hope curled beside Isaac and her father on her other side. Everyone in their little family group… but combined they are a large family.

Mikael starts to tell them a story from days past. The next generation of Mikaelsons listen to their elder with dutiful ears. Soaking in the tales of their grandfather. Poppy lies in her bassinet in the middle of the group. The sun slowly starts to creep into the binds when everyone slips into dream land. The boys dreaming of making their grandfather proud of their Viking background. Hope dreaming of being her own hero… baby Poppy content with the warmth of her family… Rebekah wakes before everyone and snaps a photo of the little sleeping group. Sometime during their sleep, Isaac and Alec left their little dog pile and went on either side of the bassinet and took a hand of their little sister. Hope not to far, who also is part of the little hand holding. She holds onto Alec's hand. Snapping a picture of the sleeping babies she makes sure to print it and place it in a scrapbook.

The little girl that was brought into the world thanks to Kol and Davina healed and brought the family together… all because she couldn't sleep. She's a new chapter in their story… for new beginnings. Maybe with that Rebekah still has a chance to get what she always wanted.. A baby of her own… Maybe the failed attempts will change… placing the camera away. She lies beside her husband and drifts back to sleep. Hoping the spell that Davina had attempted many years ago would work…

* * *

 _ **So I loved the idea of Marcel and Rebekah baby-sitting Aurora... So I wanted to go back in time and see how it all started... and this came out. I like Mikael and made him and Freya not evil... Aiden and Kol much alive... The idea of the family... has been playing on my mind since i started writing 'Little Things' which gives us a peek of the Mikaelson family without the supernatural drama... As well as my spin off that will be coming soon called 'Hello Baby.' involving all little adventures of Kolvina babies with our favorite aunties, uncles, mommy, daddy and cousins.. That will be coming out soon when i have enough time to start writing more... trust me this took four weeks to write.. hope you enjoy! -JasZ**_

 _ **BlackVeilRider- Your requests shall take some time... but i will do my best to bring them to life. ^^**_

 _ **Ps: Yes, I did name one of Kolvina's babies after Daniel Sharman's char. on Teen Wolf. :P**_


End file.
